


Ghost in your Eyes

by MysteryMayhem1004



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMayhem1004/pseuds/MysteryMayhem1004
Summary: Keith and Shiro both work at a voodoo shop in New Orleans. Keith and Shiro also do ghost tours with tourists. Allura( she’s a voodoo queen meaning she takes the reins during ceremonies and etc) and Coran actually practice voodoo and visit Shiro's voodoo shop often. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance are all street performers. The gang all hang out in the shop Shiro and Keith work at. But all the sudden a strange presence was lingering around their hang out. It’s up to the gang to figure out what’s behind all of the strange paranormal mishaps that are surrounding them.





	1. Ukulele

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I’m really nervous to post this. Sorry that the paragraphs are so strangely spaced, I don’t have a computer to edit this on. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“And this is the Lalaurie Mansion, one of the most haunted places here,” Keith informed the group of tourists, ogling the large French styled building in front of them.

“It’s said that Madame Lalaurie tortured and performed experiments on countless numbers of her servants. Some even say that they can hear the moans and screams of the servants late at night,” Keith glanced at the building. No matter the countless amount of times he’s done these tours, the building always gives an eerie feel to him.

Some of the tourists shuffled as they feel nervous, some snapping pictures amazed at the site. “Does anyone have any questions before we move on?” He asked politely in his “work” voice.

Some shook their head no or didn’t respond. Keith lead them along time to a more crowded area. “This is Lafitte’s blacksmiths shop. One of the oldest buildings in the French Quarter. Also quite haunted, and has some terrifying drink prices,” Keith smiled coolly, earning a few chuckles from his audience.

“Anyway the bar is haunted by Jean Lafitte himself, a pirate in the 1800s, whose ghost is a full human which is very rare in the paranormal world,” he informed. People oohed at the building some even entering the bar.

While Keith was talking to a rather educated teenaged girl about the ghosts in the bar, a familiar bang of drums and trumpet was heard not far from where he was standing. He stopped paying attention to the girl to see a tall toned man with tan skin start playing his ukulele.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” the boy sang in a crystal clear voice, moving his body to the quick rhythm of the song. Him and his band were slowly gaining an audience, even some of the tourists Keith was guiding.

Keith didn’t even notice that the girl he was talking to left when the man looked at him and flashed a pearly smile, “in other words take my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me,” he sang, sending a shiver through Keith. He looked away quickly to avoid another strange sensation in his back.

Once he finished his song, everyone clapped and cheered, some tossing spare change in an old mayo jar in front of the drummer. “Alright everyone let me just tune my uke quick and I’ll be right back alright? Don’t miss me girls,” He cooed at the group of teen girls all giggling as he winked at them.

Then he saw those violet eyes and absolutely dreadful mullet. “Keith where do you think your going?” He gleamed, pointing at Keith as he turned his head to see him.

“Dammit,” he mumbled, accepted his glance. “Lance I’m working.” Keith replied flatly.

“I don’t know it looks like I’m working more than you,” Lance moved his arm to emphasize the crowd of people in front of them. Keith grunted.

“That’s because you stole them from me!” Keith bickered. Lance placed a hand on his hip and smirked.

“Ah so it seems I have. Well take a break sugar you’ve been on your feet since this 6 this morning.” Lance flirted, cocking his head to show Keith where he can sit on a nearby curb. Keith huffed as a small blush lingered on his cheeks.

“I really have to bring these people to their next location or I will be late for my next tour,” Keith warned.

“Oh won’t you stay with me!” Lance hollered, as he strummed his ukulele violently.

“Cause your all I need!” He sang again, falling to his knees dramatically in front of Keith.

“Oh won’t you stay with me?” He sung in a soft voice that made Keith shiver again. He glanced at the group of tourists who had all eyes on them, since Lance is so loud and dramatic they now are trying to figure out what’s going on. Keith sighed in defeat.

“Fine only this once.” Lance yipped and pointed at the trumpet player, “Pidge!”, then the drummer, “Hunk!, let’s do this!” Lance ordered, starting the beginning chords of the song.

Hunk chuckled under his breath while pidge smiled and mumbled, “what a dork,”

*******************

Keith face planted into the couch, exhausted from his back to back tours of today. “If you’re tired go to bed Keith. I don’t want you sleeping on the couch it’s so uncomfortable.” Shiro nagged, reading some documents and writing something into a notebook.

“But Shiro! I don’t want to move!” Keith whined, curling up on the couch. Shiro looked at Keith and shook his head in dissatisfaction.

“Keith come on you’re 22 you can’t be acting like this,” he said squinting at something on the paper.

“I’m not sleepy, my feet just hurt,” he corrected. He tilted his head to the side curious at what Shiro is reading. “What is that?” He pointed at the paper with chipped black nail polish.

“Oh just inventory and revenue. Also comments about our tours that were left online.” He informed, “There’s this one fellow that is very interested in talking to you,” Shiro commented.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, sitting himself up and folding his legs up on the grey, stained couch.

“A lot of is very strange how he thinks you can see the “invisible world” because you’re so connected to the spirits your with and etc,” Shiro went on and rubbed the skin between his eyes lightly. “ I don’t like the sound of it, probably one of those lunatic paranormal investigators we get every now and then,” Shiro sighed putting the papers down on the glass coffee table in front of them.

Keith picked up the papers to see the username the comments were written by. “This is a joke, what kind of name is L’Oréal Lotor?” Keith groaned and tossed the papers on the coffee table. They slid on the smooth glass.

Shiro’s smile immediately lowered. “Did you say Lotor?” Shiro questioned, straightening his position on the black velvet recliner.

“Uh yea?” Keith replied, puzzled.

“Keith listen if you ever hear that Lotor is in town I want you to not give tours that day,” Shiro said in his dad voice™️.

“What? Shiro what’s wrong it’s just some paranormal investigator. It’s not like he’s dangerous.” Keith said nonchalantly, leaning back into the soft cotton cushion behind him.

“Keith just obey me. It’s a lot to explain and has lots to do with voodoo-“ Keith cut him off with his laughter.

“Is that what this is about? Another voodooist? Look I’m fine. I know lots about voodoo because of you, Allura, and Coran. I won’t let him curse me or whatever,” Keith snorted.

“This isn’t a joke Keith!” Shiro snapped. It made Keith jump. Shiro rarely ever snaps at anyone. The last time he remembers Shiro doing this was when he was 7 and broke Shiro’s favorite action figure. “Listen to what I say. If you hear Lotor is around. Do. Not. Work. Ok?” Shiro breathed.

“Alright if it makes you sleep at night.” Keith sighed. What on earth is this Lotor guy and why doesn’t Shiro like him so much?

***************

The next morning Keith was doing inventory of the shop. He was counting gris-gris, herbs, and candles, anything that you could think of could be involved with voodoo ceremonies. Today was Shiro’s turn on doing tours. They both alternate their days. Keith enjoys days when he’s working the shop since he can have great conversations with Allura and Coran. Speaking of them-

“Keith! What a great surprise!” Coran gleamed when he opened the dark Oak door. Keith gave a small smile and waved.

“Hey Coran, Allura, what do you need today?” He asked politely. Allura was admiring a doll hanging on the musty red wall.

“Did you make this doll Keith?” She questioned him, holding it gently in her hands. The doll was wearing a red robe with a head made of silky black string. It was filled with cypress moss and hands made of wood from an old tree.

“Yes...how did you know?” He replied, worried that he did something wrong. Keith recently started making voodoo dolls and other ceremonial voodoo objects. He’s never had the courage to try until a few months ago when he asked Shiro if he can help.

“It’s quite lovely. It’s even nicer than the stuff Shiro can make.” She chuckled under her breath and let the doll fall back on its hook. Keith smiled at that.

“Thanks Allura. I won’t tell Shiro. He gets so upset when I one up him.” He commented. Allura laughed at that.

“Oh that man. He tries his best.” Coran said looking at some herbs at a nearby shelf.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you have any fennel or sage? I’m making a protection jar for my home.” Allura informed, picking up a mason jar.

“Is something wrong at home?” Keith asked, hoping it’s not something too personal.

“Oh yes home is fine. It’s just lately I’ve been feeling an unwanted presence in the Quarter and having difficulties performing spells and prayers.” She replied, acting like it’s something that usually happens.

Although Keith doesn’t fully believe in Voodoo or magic in general, he has enough decency to be respectful and offer the help. “Actually yes we do have sage and fennel. There on the third shelf to the left.” He replied, walking to the cash register.

“Thanks Keith, and tell Shiro to call me after he finishes working!”

The next few hours were a lot slower. A few people came in and looked around, mostly tourists and the occasional drunk person who thought it was a bar down the street. At least normal for Keith to be seeing headless people, men and ladies who weren’t there.

Keith’s family don’t know exactly what causes the hallucinations, they believe it’s a symptom of his severe anxiety. Most of the time the hallucinations aren’t violent. They’re just mindless looking people. Sometimes he even mistakes them real, but only for a second to realize that people usually have two feet and, well, a head. Although some nights can be terrible with nightmarish creatures lurking in the shadows.

Only Shiro and Pidge know about his hallucinations. He feels like if he would tell his other friends they would be scared or think he’s insane.

Then an hour before closing time, a man came in wearing a long trench looking coat and wearing a hat that casted a shadow over his face.

“What can I do for you today sir?” Keith asked the giant of a man. He glanced at Keith. He saw his face rise with glee and turned around to head toward the counter Keith was stationed at.

“Oh nothing dear I’m just looking at the products...but are you for sale to?” He grinned through the shadow and leaned on the counter coolly. Keith rolled his eyes like he hasn’t heard that before.

“Sir I’m just going to let you know that if you don’t buy or want anything I suggest you leave.” He said in a monotone voice. The grin that was on his face faded.

“So is your brother around?” He asked in a more serious voice.

“What? Brother- how did you know that Shiro is my brother? Who are you?” Keith asked, a sense of fear slowly filling him. The man huffed.

“You didn’t answer me. Is your brother around?” He repeated, his voice slightly louder this time.

The door chimes and someone opened it.

“Keith, Pidge wants to s- Lotor?!” Lance exclaimed as the door behind him shut. Keith’s stomach dropped. This is him, the guy Shiro made a big deal about.

Apparently Lance knows him to. “How’s it going Lance? Seems like your getting a bigger audience every time I pass by,” He commented, then continued, “Even stealing some ghost enthusiasts to,” he chuckled bluntly. Cause Keith to shuffle his feet nervously.

“Look Lotor, you know Shiro doesn’t want you in here. I don’t understand why you can’t just leave them alone,” Lance grunted, folding his arms.

“All I wanted to do was have a civil discussion with Keith over here. About the paranormal.” Lotor said, tilting his head at Keith and commented, “I don’t think you flirting is a civilized talk about ghosts,” he rolled his eyes, fed up with this prick of a dude.

Lance’s face grew warm at that. “Lotor! I will call Shiro!” Lance threatened, taking out his phone. Lotor let a growl like noise and looked at Keith.

“We will meet again soon, dear.” He mumbled, picking Keith’s hand that was resting on the counter and kissing it. Keith drew his hand away quickly and wiped it on his jeans. He watched Lotor leave and slammed the door close, causing the chime to sing wildly.

“What a creep,” Keith grumbled slouching on the counter. After Lotor left two more people entered, Pidge and Hunk.

“Was that Lotor I just saw?” Hunk asked Lance who was next to Keith in front of the counter.

“Yea it was, don’t know why he stopped by. He’s such a sicko.” Lance said bitterly.

Keith was puzzled by all of this. “What on earth did Lotor do to make everyone hate him?” He asked. Hunk looked away and was staring at a souvenir mug while Lance bickered quietly to himself. Pidge sighed and spoke up.

“Lotor is apparently trying to make a gateway between the visible and invisible world. He’s using Voodoo for hate and anger and not for love and inner peace like it was made for. He’s been doing this for years, I’m surprised Shiro hasn’t told you,” Pidge informed Keith.

Keith pondered this and immediately annoyance went through him. “Shiro is still trying to shelter me. I think it was the last time I tried to mess with the paranormal and I almost got ‘possessed’ apparently?” Keith shrugged moving the bit of bangs that was going in his eyes away.

“I would really talk to him about this, you were sixteen and dumb, Hell I was fourteen and was trying to help you.” Pidge replied. Hunk turned around in shock.

“Excuse me?! You and Keith tried to what?!” He exclaimed in horror, gripping tightly onto a t-shirt.

Lance looked up at Keith in awe, his skin slightly paler. “No, there’s no way a scaredy-cat like you playing with demons? I doubt that,” Lance teased, trying to regain color in his face.

Keith ignored the remark and said, “It was a long time ago. Me and Pidge we’re playing with an Ouija board and it was after my first ghost tour. We went to the St. Louis Cemetery and played there. Shiro was trying to get a hold of me all night but I kept ignoring being the rebellious teen I was, and kept playing with Pidge who had her laptop all wired up with gear trying to detect a ghost. Well, long story short we found a not so friendly spirit and I passed out, Pidge called Shiro, and Allura was called and I basically got an exorcism performed on me,” Keith cringed at the story.

Hunk look mortified and Pidge nudged him. “Hey it’s fine it was just some demon, no big deal,” Pidge said nonchalantly.

“No big deal...No big deal?! Is that why you always look dead inside?!” Hunk shouted. Lance laughed at that.

“No that’s just how he always looks, full of existential dread and a terrible haircut,” Lance teased.

“Oh my God grow up!” Keith growled. Lance laughed some more. Hunched over trying to catch his breath.

“But I did get some great data that I posted online which started some great debates and people of accusing me of faking data, but what can you do some days even I don’t believe in Voodoo or poltergeists,” Pidge said. “But we need to discuss why Lotor was here. We need to make a pla-“ Pidge was cut off by the sound of a bag falling to the floor.

“Lotor was here?” Shiro said in a low voice.


	2. Spells

The room went silent. Everyone could sense the intensity of Shiro. He marched to Keith. His face red from frustration.

“You didn’t talk to him did you?” Shiro said with worry. 

“What? I did but Lance scared him off!” Keith panicked, hoping someone else will talk to Shiro. 

“Uh yea I did!” Lance chimes in, his voice cracking under the tension. 

“What did he tell you?” Shiro demanded. 

“Nothing! He just flirted and was asking where you were,” Keith answered, scratching his arm nervously. Shiro huffed and stuffed his hand into his pocket, yanking his phone out and quickly punching in a number. 

“Allura, I need you to come here. Lotor’s in town,” Shiro said in a stiff voice. He was pacing back and forth across the store, his shoes thumping loudly on the creaky wooden floor. 

Keith bit his lip nervously. He’s almost never seen Shiro this frantic. What is up with this guy? Why won’t anyone give him a direct answer? 

“Why doesn’t anyone want me near Lotor?!” He demanded, throwing his fist in the counter with a loud bang. Lance flinched and stopped leaning on the counter. 

Shiro put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, knowing that his adopted brother will not stop asking till he replies, “Because when you were sixteen, when you got “possessed”, Allura found out that I was not an evil spirit but we think that Lotor is trying to connect you to the invisible world, or ghost world,” he informed, rubbing the back of neck. 

Hunk looked like he was about to puke with fear and Lance’s hands were balled into fists, his knuckles turning white. 

“That..that explains so much of my readings from years again..” Pidge mumbled putting her backpack she always lugs around and removing her laptop from it. She placed it in the counter next to Keith, who was staring at Shiro like he has three heads. 

“I don’t understand, why me? What’s so special about me?” Keith asked, his voice fading by the sudden thoughts of imaginary scenarios that were floating through his head. 

“That’s the issue, we don’t know why Lotor picked you. In fact, we haven’t got the slightest idea, all we know is that when you passed out, your eyes were yellow and it looked like you were looking at someone-something, that wasn’t there,” Shiro said, peeking through the small rectangle window on the door. 

“What the- Shiro come here,” Pidge said with caution in her voice, staring at some charts on her laptop. The screen reflected in her glasses and were glowing white. Shiro made his way over to her. 

“I’m looking at the electromagnetic waves that were shown the day of Keith’s, uh, possession, and the comparing them to the ones right now at the moment, they’re the same!” She exclaimed, typing something into her laptop at lighting speed. 

“Do you think there’s something in this room?” Hunk replied, now hovering behind Pidge. 

“I’m not sure, it’s a possibility, Hunk can you go get the thermographic camera out my bag?” Pidge asked, not taking her eyes of the screen. 

“Do you just carry all of this stuff with you constantly?” Lance commented, after his unusual amount of silence. 

“You never know Lance. If you’ve been friends with Keith as long as I have, you would understand why I have this, it’s like ghosts are leeched on him,” she replied, taking the camera away from Hunk and plugging it into her laptop. “Alright, can you all stay in one side of the room, I don’t want y’all infrared energy to be mixed up with whatever is in here,” She ordered. 

Everyone moved to the left side of the room. Pidge climbed over the counter and rotated her laptop to face her. The camera was picking up no extreme amount of infrared energy, most of the picture displayed on the laptop was purple and blue, standing for little to no energy found. 

“Hmm,” Pidge squinted at her laptop, then her friends. “Keith I want you to stand in the middle of the room.” 

“What? So he has the chance of being possessed again? No way,” Lance argued, stepping in front of Keith.

“Lance, I’m fine,” Keith said, stepping to the middle of the room. Shiro was biting his thumb as he watched his little brother walk into God knows what. 

Then Pidge’s jaw fell. “Keith just stay there. Don’t move, don’t move,” She said filled with worry as her infrared camera was picking up a giant amount of infrared energy behind Keith in a shape of a person. 

Lance was tapping his foot nervously. “Pidge what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing, Hunk come here,” Pidge tried her best to hide the fear that was itching her throat. 

Hunk made his way behind her and the both whispered to each other about something on the screen. 

That’s when Keith fell to his knees. 

“Keith!” Lance and Shiro exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen boy. 

“Hey sugar come on now, what’s wrong?” Lance whispered, a hand on his back. Keith could only stare at the ground, trying to find his voice that ran away the only thing he could mutter is, 

“Run,” 

The lights that were on the ceiling exploded with glass and sparks showering them. Shiro scooped up Keith and yelled, “Everyone out!” Lance threw the door open and they both ran out, Pidge was carrying her laptop and bag, Hunk had the camera. 

When they were outside they bumped into Allura and Coran. 

“My God what on earth are you all doing?” Allura said looking at Shiro, then a gasped escaped her mouth on seeing Keith. 

“We don’t know Allura, but there’s something in the shop. The lights exploded a-and Keith-“ Lance was interrupted by Coran.

“What are we standing around for then?! I will start the car Allura, go in with Shiro,” Coran said running to the car and starting the engine. 

Shiro looked down at Keith then at the building, he took a deep breath. “Lance can you bring Keith into the car? I have to help ‘llura.” Shiro questioned, shifting Keith in his arms. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and under his legs. “Right on it Shiro,” 

The car ride felt like an eternity, during this time Pidge, Hunk, and Coran we’re discussing the data collected by Pidge back at the Voodoo shop. Mean while Lance had Keith laying on his lap in the back of the minivan. A few words were muttered as he was passed out. 

“Lo- ...stop...” Keith mumbled, swatting the air weakly. Lance caught his hand. 

“It’s ok, we’re gonna help you..” Lance rubbed his hand lightly, trying to comfort him. Keith shifted to his side and wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, earning a small blush from Lance. 

Lance placed Keith on the bed in the guest bedroom. While he was sitting on the bed with Keith besides him, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk were frantically trying to find a way to get Keith awake again. 

“Hunk can you fetch me a bowl please?” Coran asked, as he jogged through the house looking for something. 

“Is there anything else you need to wake Keith up?” Pidge asked, going through Allura’s book of spells she had placed on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Why yes I do can you get me the sage in the grey cupboards over there?” Coran asked, pointing to the kitchen. 

Coran returned to the guest bedroom where Keith and Lance were. “Ok I’m going to preform a sigil on Keith, I will explain while doing the spell,” Coran informed Lance as he pushed himself off the other side of the bed to watch Coran. 

Coran played with his mustache as he squinted at Keith. “I know exactly what sigil to use to!” He smiled and squeeze the charcoal in his hand. He got to work and drew an elaborate design consisting of a crescent moon, a sun, and an eye as the center piece of twisted designs that surrounded it. 

Pidge ran in with the sage along with the bowl Hunk was holding for Coran. “Why thank you dear,” he said politely and opened the nightstand next to the bed, taking a lighter out of it. Coran placed the bowl on the night stand, lighting the sage over it. Coran dramatically waved the sage through the air mumbling a prayer under his breath, then letting the sage sit on the bowl and burn. 

“A sigil is what I wrote on Keith’s head. The one in specific I drew was for people to “ground” themselves after having an out of body experience or of unconsciousness. I let burn to ward off the spirits attached to Keith and the prayer is just an extra measure of protection,” Coran informed Lance. 

Coran has a deep passion of teaching people about witchcraft and Voodoo. He was more than happy to inform Lance about what he did to his friend. “When will he wake up?” Lance asked.

“Whenever the spirit quits fighting, a few hours or maybe tomorrow morning,” Coran estimated. Lance bit his lip and looked down at Keith. 

“I hope it’s sooner than later,” he mumbled to himself. 

Lance sat next to Keith, watching as his chest rised. He tried his best to resist the temptation of biting his nails. It only got harder as he saw Keith move and flinch. What the hell is going on. Why is this happening why did this all suddenly start happening. That’s all Lance wanted to know when he saw Keith wrapping his arms around himself, terrified at what he was seeing in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will post once a week, every Friday. Also thank you so much for the kudos! I’m happy people are enjoying this. :)


	3. Mind’s Eye

Keith woke up gasping for air with a coughing fit to tag along. It startled the person who was laying down next to him. 

“Keith...” a familiar voice mumbled sleepily, he adjusted himself so his head was propped up with his arm. 

“Lance?!” Keith exclaimed, looking down at the blue eyes that he could see through the darkness of their bedroom.

“Yea sugar it’s me,” he chuckled, now sitting up with his legs folded under him. 

“What happened? All I remember is we were in the shop and I heard this voice and he was speaking in a language I didn’t know but I could understand it, then I saw this being in front of me and,-“ he was cut off by a finger that was placed gently on his lip. 

“Hey, don’t get so riled up right now, I don’t want you passing out again,” Lance said calmly. Keith bit his lip and took a deep breath. Lance removed his finger from Keith’s lip. 

“I’m sorry I just can’t make sense of it. All I know is that it was so familiar to when I was sixteen. I don’t want to think that I was being possessed again,” Keith said quietly, hoping he doesn’t wake anyone up. 

“It’s fine, no need to apologize, I can’t imagine what you saw or heard but you literally just woke up, and I know you’re most likely very weak right now.” Lance said, picking up Keith’s hand to feel how cold it is. 

“You feel like a ghost,” Lance chuckled again, rubbing his thumb on the top of his hand. Keith flushed, thankful they were in the dark so Lance doesn’t see. 

Keith let a faint smile fall on his lips. “Thank you for being by my side,” Keith said. 

Lance stared straight into his eyes and replied, “I wouldn’t think twice about it,” then a smirk grew on his face. “Hey do you want me to warm you up?” He flirted, running his hand up Keith’s arm. 

Keith felt like he was going to melt. “E-excuse me?” Keith warned, wondering what Lance was trying to say. 

Lance laughed, and God did that mess up Keith’s heartbeat. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “I just want to cuddle you is all,” Lance said, waiting for Keith to consent. 

“Oh, yea that’s fine,” he chuckled softly, laying down. Lance wrapped his arms around him. Keith intertwined their legs together. This most certainly was warming Keith up. 

While they cuddled in silence, someone knocked in the door. “Keith are you up? I heard you talking to someone,” Shiro said through the door. Keith scrambled away from Lance and fixed his hair.

“Yea I am you can come in,” Keith answered. Shiro turned on the lights to see Keith sitting cross legged in the bed, next to Lance who was still in the same position he was in while cuddling. 

“Uh I was just checking up on you...two,” Shiro said, eying Lance who looked like he was going to combust by Shiro’s glare. 

“I’m fine just kind of weak,” Keith laughed awkwardly. 

“Well Allura and Coran want to talk to you when you feel like you’re ready to,” Shiro told him. Keith gave him a thumbs up. 

“Ok I will be out in a bit see you later,” Keith said quickly. Shiro slowly closed the door and waited to hear Shiro walk away. 

“Oh my God that was so close,” Keith sighed and dramatically fell back on his back into the mound of pillows behind him. 

“Care to explain why on earth you did that?” Lance asked, scooting closer to Keith. 

“So, uh, if you don’t know this I’m gay and I’ve dated people in the past and Shiro has never liked one of them so I don’t really want him to think we’re dating- oh crap that came out wrong. I mean by that is we aren’t together and I don’t want him to think of us like that because I like you, as a friend! Yea and I really don’t want to lose you over something like that,” Keith said flustered. 

Lance smiled slyly. Knowing what he really thinks about him, “Oh alright that makes sense, now can we go back to cuddling? I miss you!” He whined dramatically. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Come here you big baby,” Keith teased, spreading his arms. They laid together in total peace. Lance holding him close to his chest, letting him hear the gentle beat of his heart. 

*******************  
Everyone was in Allura’s living room eating breakfast that Hunk so generously cooked. 

“So Keith,” Allura said, sipping her pitch black coffee with two extra shots of expresso, “Do you think you’re ready to discuss why you passed out?” She questioned, everyone stared at Keith as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch next to Shiro. 

“Yea I guess,” He muttered, straightening himself on the couch. 

“Take your time Keith,” Shiro comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and shook his head at Shiro, letting him know he’s alright. 

“Well while I was standing in the middle of the room, I noticed or heard this language I’ve never heard before. Yet I understood what they were saying,” He cleared his throat, “They were saying things like “‘consequences for actions’ and ‘listen to me’, it was so strange then I saw a man in front of me, he looked like a shadow. I didn’t exactly get a detailed look of him. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it and the next thing I knew I was out,” Keith sighed, rubbing his head in distress. 

Coran was taking notes while Keith was talking and Allura was examining Keith. 

“Did you say he kissed your hand?” Lance said, breaking the silence. 

“Yea why?” Keith asked, leaning back in the couch. 

“Lotor did that to you before I kicked him out..Do you think you saw Lotor?” Lance questioned. 

“There’s no way! How can Keith see Lotor? Actually the bigger question here is how Keith saw whatever he did in general,” Pidge added. 

“Allura didn’t you say Lotor was trying to go into the invisible world?” Coran said to her. 

“Yes but there’s no spell or potion or anything that can be that strong, Hell I can’t even do that!” Allura exclaimed, even she can’t keep her cool at the moment. 

“You don’t think Lotor is using Keith as a gateway, right Allura?” Shiro asked, now worried. 

“There’s a possibility Shiro,” Hunk commented, trying to make sense of this situation. 

“Anything is a possibility right now!” Lance yelled, now pacing back and forth. 

“Guys, us stressing over this is not what we need at the moment,” Allura said in a stern voice. “We need to think of this logically and calmly, Pidge do you know any possible elements or spells that could cause such a force?” Allura questioned. 

“I don’t know ‘llura, I’m going through your book right now and I can’t seem to find a spell that could even make people communicate with the invisible world,” Pidge analyzed the book. 

“That’s what I thought, Coran I need you to get THE book,” Allura motioned her hand to the roof. Coran’s mustache flopped down. 

“Allura are you really sure we should be touching that book? Isn’t it-“

“I said I need the book!” She exclaimed, rising from her seat. Everyone was horrified to see Allura this upset. Coran quickly left the living room and returned with a chest minutes later. 

“What is that?” Keith asked, staring at the wooden box that had a rusty lock covered in crystals, dust flew off every time Coran or Allura moved it. 

“This is a dark magic book my father stole from Zarkon, Lotor’s father, before his passing.” Allura replied and took out a bunch of keys attached to a key ring from her pants pocket. She unlocked the box sending dust all over. Pidge coughed at the amount of dust, since she was sitting on the floor, practically in front of Allura. 

“He’s probably looking for this book Allura. He couldn’t sense the energy coming from the book in this box, but now he can,” Coran warned Allura. 

“I understand that this is dangerous but Coran, this book could contain the spells Lotor is using or even a spell that can undo what Lotor has done to Keith,” Allura countered, opening the book that had even more dust in it than the box. 

While flipping through the book, Shiro couldn’t help notice the way Keith was twitching and zoning out next to him. 

“Hey Keith, are you alright?” Shiro asked lowly, placing a hand on his back. Keith flinched at the touch. 

“Yea I’m, I’m fine why wouldn’t I be?” Keith said nervously. Then he was back at staring at the corner of the room closest to where Allura was sitting. 

“Keith are you seeing something right now?” Shiro whispered, now rubbing Keith’s back. Keith bit his lip and shook his head yes slowly, trying not to get upset. 

“It’s not real Keith,” Shiro comforted him. 

“Yea that’s so gonna help me not be terrified of this man just grinning at m- oh God,” Keith whined and got up from his seat. Shiro got up to. 

“Keith what’s wrong?” Lance asked with fear. Keith screamed a blood curdling cry. 

“Get away! Oh my God, get away!” Keith hollered, running behind the couch. Allura throws the book down on the coffee table. 

“Keith! Coran take this away!” She commanded. Coran ran to the book, slamming it down into the chest, and ran to the attic ladder. 

“Allura, I love that you’re trying to help but his hallucinations are not ghosts or anything paranormal,” Shiro said to her.

“Hallucinations?! Is he schizophrenic?!” Lance said alarmed. 

“H-he’s not! Honestly, we don’t know why he does this,” Shiro cringed, not keeping his eyes off of Keith. 

“Shiro wasn’t Keith’s mother apparently mentally ill?” Allura questioned, grabbing a lighter from the entertainment center. 

“Uh yea we think so but what does that have to do with this?!” Shiro exclaimed, in front of Kieth who is now curled into a ball on the floor, covering his ears. 

“Because “ill”could have meant been able to see the invisible world,” Allura said. Coran was preforming a prayer on Keith at Shiro’s feet. 

Shiro looked at Allura dumbfounded. Since Keith was adopted, Shiro and his parents barely know anything about Keith’s family. The only thing that they know is that Keith’s mother was apparently mental unstable with something, at first they thought it was his anxiety, but now everything is snapping in place in Shiro’s mind. 

“Holy shit...” Shiro mumbled. All of the evidence leading up to this conclusion was all making sense. How Keith’s fascination with conspiracies grew, how he talked to himself which they all thought when he was younger was his hallucinations, was ghosts. 

Keith can see and communicate with ghosts and he never told anyone about it.


	4. Promise

Keith was recovering from his meltdown from earlier today out in Allura’s backyard garden. He was sitting on a bench that was facing the colorful marigolds that circled the fountain in the middle of the yard. The large magnolia trees swayed in the wind. Birds silently chirped and flew from the trees. 

He turned his head to see Lance with his ukulele strapped behind his back, entering the garden. 

“Hey,” He said quietly, sitting on the other bench in front of him. “Don’t mind if I practice out of here with you?” He asked, taking his ukulele off his back and placing it next to him. 

“No I don’t, go ahead,” Keith said, still looking at the birds. His back was slumped, arms resting on his legs as his hands held up his head. Exhausted and drained. 

Lance looked at Keith worried, wracking his brain for something that could cheer him up. Then his eyes went wide with an idea. 

Lance began with three soft chords. It reminded Keith of when he was younger and made him nostalgic. He shifted his eyes so he can put all of his attention into Lance’s music. 

“Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess,” Keith perks up at the familiar words, “this avoids the stress of falling out of it,” 

“Lance..” he mumbled, still not comprehending that he’s playing not only one of his favorite singers, but one of his favorite songs ever recorded. 

Lance flashed him a smile while singing, “And I will figure out a way to get us out of here,” He got up and stood in front of Keith still playing his ukulele.

“Sing with me sugar, I know you know the words,” he flirted. Keith grinned shyly and sung along with him. Letting each word and verse wrap him with warmth and safety. 

“Cause I feel ghost and ghouls wrapping my head, but I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet,” they both sang. 

During a rest, Lance pulled Keith up and placed his arms over his neck. Then sang, “Time is,” another break, Lance stepping closer to Keith.

“Slowly,” Keith mumbled, wrapping his other arm around Lance’s neck. 

“Tracing his face,” Lance sang softly into Keith’s ear, heat radiating off of him. His hair standing up on his face from feeling Lance’s words reflect off of him. 

“But strangely he feels at home in this place,” they both mumble to each other. Lance abandoning his ukulele as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Swaying slowly to the beat of the imaginary song that was playing between them. Keith couldn’t help but smile, he always smiles when Lance is around. 

“Is this the part where you try to kiss me?” Keith flirted lowly to Lance, it made Lance’s eyes go wide, startled since Keith rarely flirts back. 

“If you want it to be,” Lance replied, inching closer to Keith’s face. They were about to collide when the door flys open. Keith jumps away from Lance. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Shiro said, glaring at Lance then looking at Keith with big eyes. 

“You found me,” Keith says, unamused by Shiro breaking the mood. 

“I was just checking if you were ok, you haven’t seen anything else right?” He asked. 

“No, just the birds,” Keith said, “and those bright sapphire eyes,” he thought to himself, glancing at Lance. 

“Ok remember to tell us if you see anything,” Shiro reminded. 

Keith groaned. “I know, I know! I’m not six years old Shiro!” Keith said with aggregation. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you,” Shiro said calmly. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Ok bye!” Keith growled. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better,” Shiro said bluntly and closed the door behind him. Lance started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Keith said, still annoyed by Shiro. 

“You’re so frustrated with me, it’s adorable,” Lance teased. 

“Am not!” Keith exclaimed. 

“You so are,” Lance said playfully. 

“Oh I’m gonna-“ Keith punched Lance lightly on the shoulder. Lance fell dramatically to the ground. 

“I’ve. Been. Shot!” Lance roared, holding his shoulder that Keith punched. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “So dramatic,” 

“Can you help me up now sugar?” Lance said, stretching his arm out. Keith grabbed his hand but was only yanked to the ground. Keith yelled with surprise. 

“Pinned you!” Lance said triumphant, rolling over so he can straddle Keith. Keith blushed, looking up at Lance with wide, violet eyes. Lance froze.

“Holy crap he’s so beautiful,” Lance thought to himself looking down at Keith, his hair spread around him, framing his face. His eyes were wide and, “purple?! Who the hell has purple eyes? Oh yea the most attractive guy on the planet does,” Lance could feel the tips of his ears turn red. 

“Lance?” Keith said, pulling him back into reality. 

“Oh, uh, I’m good...” Lance trailed off now looking Keith up and down. He smirked. 

“But you won’t be,” He said and started to tickle Keith. Keith yelped with laughter.

“Lance! Lance stop oh my God!” He cackled, his legs curling up, knocking Lance closer to his face. 

“Lance please stop!” Keith yelled again, still laughing and throwing his head up to the sky. Lance smiled and planted a kiss on his jaw. He stopped tickling him. Keith felt like his whole body turned red. 

“Did you just kiss me?” Keith double checked, making sure he didn’t imagine the soft lips that grazed his jaw line. 

“Yes I did,” Lance said with confidence, “I’m about to do it again,” he flirted and bent down to kiss Keith’s lips but was once again interrupted by someone opening the door. 

“Hey guys lunch is- oh...oh! God sorry am I ruining something?” Hunk said, wearing an apron with stains on it. Lance sat up straight on Keith. 

“Kind of..it’s ok bud, we were just ready to leave right Keith?” He looked down and winked at Keith who felt like a mouse staring up at Lance. 

“Yea we were..thanks Hunk,” Keith said, sitting up a bit to straighten his hair out. 

Hunk smiled and went back in the house. Keith was red with embarrassment. 

“What? Oh yea Hunk is so used to walking in on me with people that it’s not a big deal to him. You’re fine dude.” Lance said nonchalantly, getting off of Keith and dusting off his pants. 

Keith got up and did the same. “Alright I just hope Hunk won’t say anything around Shiro,” Keith said worried. 

“I doubt it, he’s the kind of guy who keeps to himself about a lot,” Lance shrugged and picked up his ukulele that was on the bench Keith was once sitting on. 

“Thank you,” Keith blurted. Lance lifted an eyebrow. 

“For what?” 

“For singing to me,” Keith smiled. “I didn’t know you actually listened to the bands I sent you through text.”

“Of course I do! I’m always looking for new music,” Lance gleamed, walking to the back door. “Besides, what kind of friend would I be?” Lance winked at Keith. 

“Sure friend,” Keith thought to himself, imagining the possibilities of what friend meant to Lance. 

********************

“Because of what’s been happening recently, I think everyone should stay here for the time being,” Allura declared at dinner. Everyone agreed. 

“Plus I do have a big house thanks to my father. Pidge and Hunk can stay in the office. The couch in there folds out to a king size bed. Coran can stay in his room, Lance and Keith can stay together in their room like last night, and Shiro...you can stay in my bedroom.” Allura said. 

A bunch of ooo’s came from the gang and Shiro’s cheeks were bright red. “Grow up,” he mumbled. 

Allura laughed. “Anyway, Pidge if you could, can you please see if you’re able to run your electro magnetic machine up all night? Along with the thermographic camera in Keith’s room?” She asked. 

“No problem. I will even get it set up so it alerts our phones when the energy is off,” she said pridefully, pushing her glasses up. 

“Why in our room?” Lance asked like an idiot. 

“Well Keith is the walking paranormal ghost magnet so naturally it should go in there,” Hunk explained. 

“Like Hunk said, we’re not filming you both to watch you make out or whatever y’all do,” Coran chuckled mischievously. Keith blushed and Lance felt his face go on fire, earning a glare from Shiro. 

“No we shouldn’t worry about that, right Keith?” Shiro said, making Keith jump. 

“Yea of course! That’s crazy! Me and Lance....pfft, you got to be kidding me. We’re always at each other’s throats!” Keith laughed nervously. 

“The correct term is in each other’s throats,” Pidge chuckled. The blush that was just lingering on Keith’s cheeks spread through his whole body, along with Lance. 

“Me and Keith are not together!” Lance exclaimed, begging that Shiro doesn’t get upset. 

“Ok say what you want,” Allura said. Shiro was smiling and playing along but Keith could tell by the look Shiro was giving is that “I’m going to talk to you and cuss you out,” look mother’s give to their children misbehaving at the grocery store.

“Alright me and Hunk are going to set up the equipment now,” Pidge said, picking up the spell book she was looking through, motioning Hunk to tag along. 

“Shiro dear, I will be waiting for you in the bedroom,” Allura said, getting up from her seat. She squeezed Shiro’s shoulder as she passed him to go to her bedroom. Shiro’s scar lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“I will be blessing the house don’t mind me!” Coran hummed and went into the kitchen. Leaving just Keith, Lance, and Shiro in the living room. 

“I would like to have a brother to brother conversation with Keith, Lance. I won’t hold him for long,” Shiro said calmly. 

“Look Shiro there’s nothing happening between me and Keith yea I flirt but that’s just my personality and I do adore him as a friend and you know I would never harm him an-“ 

“Lance. Go.” Keith demanded. Furrowing his brows, making his eyes even brighter than before. Lance gulped down air. His voice reminding him so much of his older brother. Lance got up and made it to his room. 

“Keith you know I respect your choices but I really don’t think-“ 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Keith said in a stern voice. “First of all, no me and Lance are not dating.” Pausing, saying this in a lower voice, “Second, yea I might have a tiny crush on him, but it will probably go away. So you don’t need to worry about me dating him. Plus he would never like someone like me so it’s fine!” Keith said, his heart picking up speed. 

“Ok so...theoretically, if you two were to date, I don’t think it would work out because Lance doesn’t stick to a person for a long time and I don’t want you getting hurt, and on top of that I just don’t think he’s the best fit for you,” Shiro said in his iconic Dad voice. 

Keith frowned. “You’re wrong Shiro. Lance isn’t like the other boys I’ve dated. He’s nice and caring and takes his time with me. He understands my anxiety better than I do sometimes, if I did end up dating him it would be amazing,” Keith countered. 

“Keith that’s great but that’s him as a friend a boyfriend is a different thing,” Shiro replied, his voice rising a tad. 

“How would you know?! You haven’t even dated anyone in your life!” Keith exclaimed. 

“Keith! You’re not yelling at me!” Shiro shouted back. 

“No, I’m done Shiro! It’s great that you’re trying to protect me, but you’re becoming a helicopter! I’m not a kid Shiro! I’m an adult, I drink and want to have sex and be alone!” Keith yelled. 

Shiro blew air out of his nose and folded his arms. “I never said you weren’t but I’m older and I know what I’m talking about Keith. I might have not dated as much as you, but I’ve had plenty of guy friends and I’ve had some like Lance who I know treat their partners like shit. That’s what I know Keith. I’m only doing this because Mom and Dad weren’t really around much,” Shiro told him a firm voice, trying not to yell any louder. 

“Can’t you just be my brother and not my dad for once?!” Keith shouted then stomped to his bedroom and slammed the door. He leaned back on the door and sighed, sinking to the floor. 

“Fuck I was way too harsh,” Keith huffed, pushing his bangs above his forehead. Lance got out of bed and sat next to him. 

“No you weren’t. You had to set your foot down, like you said, you’re an adult,” Lance comforted. Keith’s eyes grew. 

“You could hear everything?!” Keith said frantically. 

“Yea bits and pieces.. like how you are tired of being protected, how Shiro doesn’t like me-“ 

“Shiro likes you it’s just, he thinks you’re going to leave me after a week if we were to get together. Or you’re not gonna treat me right,” Keith added. 

“You don’t believe him do you?” Lance asked, his voice slightly cracking. Keith stared into his eyes. 

“What?! No I would never!” He exclaimed, grabbing Lance’s hand. He needs him to ground himself. 

“It’s just Shiro being overprotective, he doesn’t know you well enough to even assume anything,” Keith comforted.

“Just promise me,” Lance sighed and squeezed his hand, “You will always come to me about that kind of stuff. Like you said with your anxiety and issues with your family, just come to me about it. I don’t want you to go through that alone,”

Keith squeezed his hand back. “I promise,” he said, his voice shaking. They both hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“Let’s get to bed,” Lance said, getting up and holding out a hand for Keith. Keith took it. 

Before getting into bed, Lance stopped Keith. “Let me fix the bed for you sugar,” he flirted, fixing the sheet. 

“Lance you don’t have to do that,” Keith chuckled, not fazed by Lance’s dramatics. 

“Of course I need to! I only want the best for someone made of sugar like you,” Lance bowed, one arm tucked under him, another motioning to the bed. Keith laughed at that. 

“Really? That was cringey as fuck. But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better,” Keith rolled his eyes with a goofy grin on his face. 

“The corniest for you,” Lance said, taking his hand and kissing it, slowly making his way higher up his arm. 

“Lance,” Keith moaned quietly, as Lance made it to his shoulder, pulling the shirt collar down to kiss his collar bone, then finally his neck. Keith pushed himself closer to Lance, letting Lance guide him to bed and they both fell on one other, just like they did in the garden. 

Lance kissed his necked continuously until small pink and purple marks spotted his neck. “I marked you up nice,” Lance mumbled into his ear straddling him, tracing the spots on his neck. Keith bit his lip to mute the noise that wanted to escape. 

“I’m going to have to explain that to everyone tomorrow,” Keith mumbled back. 

“Tell then I just marked you mine,” Lance growled in his ear, sending shivers through Keith. 

Lance made his way to Keith’s collarbone, kissing it until he reached the top of his chest, enjoying the noises that   
Keith was letting out. 

“Can I at least leave my mark to?” Keith smirked at him. Lance smiled back, stopping mid kiss, and sat straight up so he can take his shirt off, revealing his toned body Keith only ever imagined. 

“Mark me up sugar,”


End file.
